The present invention generally relates to an antibiotic mascara vessel having a door function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mascara vessel having a door function that is configured such that when a brush integrated with a cap and covered with mascara is pulled out of a vessel body, the mascara on the brush is evenly wiped with a packing set in the vessel body to remove excess mascara and thereby the present invention can provide the brush evenly covered with mascara to a user, wherein the antibiotic mascara vessel has an antimicrobial agent, thus inhibiting the growth of microorganism.
Generally, mascara is a substance used as a cosmetic to color the eyelashes so as to make the eyelashes look dark and long. Mascara is typically contained in a specific vessel and is typically applied to the eyelashes using a brush covered with the mascara.
An example of conventional mascara vessels may be referred to Korean Patent No. 10-1289533 entitled “mascara vessel having door function”, which was filed by and allowed to the inventor of the present invention.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views showing an example of conventional mascara vessels.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional mascara vessel includes: a vessel body 1 that contains a predetermined amount of mascara therein and is open at only one end to form a mouth; a packing 3 set in the open mouth of the vessel body 1; and a cap 2 openably tightened to the open mouth of the vessel body 1 while passing through the packing 3.
Here, the cap 2 includes: a brush bar 2a integrated with an end of the cap 2; and a brush 2b that is provided on a lower end of the brush bar 2a and is covered with mascara contained in the vessel body 1.
The conventional mascara vessel further includes: a door 4 that is hinged to the packing 3 and comes into inclined contact with the packing 3, thereby closing a passage 3a of the packing 3; an elastic member 4d mounted to a hinge joint 4a of the packing 3 and the door 4 such that opposite ends of the elastic member 4a are supported by the packing 3 and the door 4, respectively, so that the elastic member 4d can elastically bias the door 4 in a direction toward the packing 3; and a protrusion 4c that protrudes on the door 4 and supports an end of the elastic member 4d, thereby minimizing the rotational angle of the elastic member 4d. 
When it is desired to apply mascara to eyelashes using the conventional mascara vessel having the above-mentioned construction, the cap 2 is removed from the vessel body 1. When removing the cap 2 from the vessel body 1, the brush bar 2a having the brush 2b is pulled out of the vessel body 1 along with the cap 2. In this case, just after the brush 2b provided on the lower end of the brush bar 2a enters into the passage 3a of the packing 3, the door 4 is elastically rotated clockwise due to the elasticity of the elastic member 4d and comes into contact with an inclined surface 3b of the lower end of the packing 3, and an insert protrusion 4b provided on the upper surface of the door 4 is inserted into the passage 3a via an opening of the inclined surface 3b of the packing 3, thereby closing the passage 3a of the packing 3. Accordingly, the above-mentioned conventional mascara vessel is advantageous in that it is possible to minimize the contact between air and mascara contained in the vessel body 1 even when applying mascara, thereby solving the problem of hardening or deterioration of mascara contained in the vessel body and lengthening the life span of mascara.
However, the conventional mascara vessel is problematic in that when the brush bar 2a having the brush 2b is pulled out of the vessel body 10 along with the cap 2, the door 4 elastically biased by the elastic member 4d presses the brush 2b so that mascara that covers a part of the brush 2b which is in contact with the door 4 is totally wiped from the brush.
Moreover, when the user coats a mascara pigment on his eyebrows, the brush may be contaminated with microorganism, and as the brush contaminated with microorganism is inputted inside of the vessel body, the whole mascara pigments may be contaminated. The use of thusly contaminated mascara pigment may cause a predetermined trouble, for example, a stimulation to eyes, an itchy phenomenon near eyes, etc.